Overleg gebruiker:Anubis 1996
*Gelieve niet langer in artikels te rommelen die in orde zijn. Bovendien zit ge foto's in het Engels te ondertitelen en zit ge foutieve covers van comics in artikels te plaatsen. Plus artikels dienen volledig naar de Regels worden afgewerkt. Is dit niet het geval, vliegen ze naar de vuilbak. --Sompeetalay mrt 3, 2010 19:47 (UTC) ** En daarnaast geen afbeeldingen uploaden die niet gebruikt worden, en zeker niet die nog de "200px" toevoeging hebben. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) mrt 5, 2010 08:23 (UTC) Artikel *Bon, ik heb ongeveer de helft van uw artikel kunnen aanpassen. Ge kunt nu zien wat er werd aangepast. Ik neem aan dat ge dan ook kunt bekijken wat we verwachten en vooral wat we niet verwachten. We verwachten dat volgende artikels niet meer dezelfde fouten bevatten. --Sompeetalay jan 15, 2011 09:13 (UTC) Foto's *Gelieve in het vervolg foto's normale namen te geven en niet van die namen met 12 cijfers en 78 onbeduidende letters. Als ge die foto's nog eens wil gebruiken in de toekomst, is dat een hele opdracht om dat weer correct op te zoeken. --Sompeetalay feb 13, 2011 13:46 (UTC) Laatste verwittiging *Ik zou het vanaf dit moment waarderen als ge niet langer in gemaakte artikels zit te 'rommelen'. Ofwel voegt ge iets deftig toe of ge verbetert een fout, ofwel blijft ge er vanaf. Ik heb de indruk dat ge maar wat in artikels zit aan te passen om aan te passen. Dat is niet de bedoeling, want daar zitten aanpassingen bij die onnodig zijn. --Sompeetalay feb 14, 2011 23:01 (UTC) Kopiëren niet toegestaan *Het artikel van Sith Fighter was qua lay-out en tekst behoorlijk goed in orde - buiten het feit dat ge hoofdletters moet leren gebruiken - maar dat is geen verrassing als ik daarna opmerk dat het artikel eigenlijk van op Wookieepedia werd gekopieerd en vertaald. Ge kunt ook nooit een enkele bron hebben voor een artikel waarin gedetailleerde info staat, zoals snelheid en vrachtcapaciteit. Het letterlijk kopiëren en vertalen van artikels uit andere Wikia's of uit boeken is niet toegestaan op Yodapedia. Dit is eigenlijk iemand anders werk 'stelen'. Ik heb het nu door de vingers gezien, maar als het de volgende maal weer gekopieerd is, verdwijnt het hele artikel zonder pardon in de vuilbak. WP is louter een hulpmiddel om je bronnen te checken. Heb je die bronnen (boeken, comics) niet bij de hand, dan kan je dat artikel niet naar behoren afwerken, want je kan je bronnen niet controleren. --Sompeetalay feb 19, 2011 22:33 (UTC) Bandon Het artikel van Darth Bandon zag er goed uit, de lengte was ook prima zo. Ik heb nog een paar kleine wijzigingen doorgevoerd, onder andere over zijn dood, want de locatie is afhankelijk van de volgorde waarin je als speler de planeten bezoekt in het spel. Ook heb ik vanuit de Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide zijn voorgeschiedenis als Jedi er bij gezet. Voor de rest was het goed in orde! Probeer wel te vermijden dat je meerdere keren een zin begint met "Toen". Als er nog vragen of onduidelijkheden zijn, laat maar weten. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) feb 20, 2011 13:58 (UTC) * Ja, dat artikel leek - na de wijzigingen van WW - er best oke uit, ook qua lengte. Maar gebruik meerdere bronnen, want ge kunt niet altijd alle info uit het spel zelf halen. Check uw bronnen (boeken) om uw informatie te controleren. --Sompeetalay feb 20, 2011 22:01 (UTC) Laatste Verwittiging *Ondanks het feit dat uw recente artikels degelijk zijn, moet ik u een laatste waarschuwing geven. Gelieve uit reeds bestaande artikels te blijven door steeds nutteloze foto's toe te voegen die vooral - en daar gaat het hem dus over - de lay-out van onze artikels naar de maan helpen! Indien ik nog een artikel zie dat door toevoeging van een nieuwe foto niet meer past, qua lay-out, weet ge wat er te gebeuren staat. --Sompeetalay feb 20, 2011 22:08 (UTC) Goede raad *Ik heb gemerkt dat ge veel veranderingen hebt aangepast aan uw recentste artikel. Op zich is daar helemaal niets verkeerd mee, maar ik raad u aan om artikels in een tekstverwerker te maken. Zo kunt ge makkelijker fouten ontdekken én het zal u behoeden om mee te maken dat er zich plots een foutmelding voordoet waardoor het artikel verloren is (hebben we al genoeg meegemaakt ...) en ge helemaal opnieuw kunt beginnen. --Sompeetalay feb 21, 2011 21:55 (UTC) Owla *Uw laatste artikel bevatte wel wat fouten. Ge had een verkeerd sjabloon gebruikt en alle Nikto rassen worden gewoon onder het artikel Nikto ondergebracht. --Sompeetalay feb 22, 2011 21:03 (UTC) Hoofdletters *Ik heb niet de indruk dat ge weet dat wij nog in elk artikel wat dingen moeten aanpassen. Dat zijn voornamelijk het in het vet zetten van het artikel in het begin van uw tekst, dan het aanpassen van hoofdletters die niet worden gebruikt in artikelnamen (NIET zoals WP waar men NOOIT hoofdletters gebruikt, het is een mirakel dat ze daar zelfs Darth Vader met een hoofdletter schrijven). Alle woorden in in-universe artikels van YP beginnen met een hoofdletter tenzij expliciet anders bepaald. Plus uw vervoegingen van werkwoorden in het verleden (ik bevrijd, dus ik bevrijdde). --Sompeetalay feb 25, 2011 07:46 (UTC) Afbeeldingen Ik ben blij dat je zo goed bezig bent, we kunnen echt meer serieuze contributors gebruiken. Ik zou je alleen willen vragen om de afbeeldingen die je op YP zet meteen van categorieën te voorzien, zodat die makkelijker terug te vinden zijn. Het is iets waar we pas later mee zijn begonnen, dus daar ligt ook nog wel wat werk voor de boeg, maar probeer bij nieuwe afbeeldingen toch zo snel mogelijk de categorieën in orde te krijgen. Als je vragen hebt, laat maar weten. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) feb 27, 2011 09:41 (UTC) *Yep. We zijn met opzet erg streng zodat mensen die niet echt zin hebben, dan ook afhaken. We kunnen enkel vooruit met gebruikers die hun best doen en die de regels van YP willen leren gewoon worden. --Sompeetalay feb 27, 2011 10:59 (UTC) **Nog twee dingen ivm foto's. Gelieve aub deze niet op te slaan als JPG, maar als jpg met kleine letters. Ik ben niet zeker of dat een verschil maakt, maar dat mogelijk voor problemen zorgen. Zorg er ook steeds voor dat de namen van uw foto's zo logisch mogelijk zijn. Logisch wil zeggen de naam van het personage. Mogelijk moet deze foto's ook later ooit worden gebruikt en foto's met onlogische namen zijn dan onmogelijk om op te sporen. Ah ja, en vergeet aub eens niet om de naam van het artikel in het vet te zetten de eerste maal in de tekst ... --Sompeetalay mrt 2, 2011 14:06 (UTC) **Hoe sla ik ze dan op met kleine letters of beter hoe zet ik zo op deze wiki met kleine jpg.Anubis 1996 mrt 2, 2011 14:11 (UTC) ***Normaal kunt ge gewoon in de naam van uw bestand dat veranderen van groot naar klein. --Sompeetalay mrt 2, 2011 19:24 (UTC) KotOR Campaign Guide *Even terloops. Ik hoop toch dat elke keer ge dat boek gebruikt, dat artikel er daadwerkelijk wordt in besproken? Ik heb weinig zin om dat na te gaan, dus ik reken erop dat ge dat zelf persoonlijk controleert. Bronnen zijn erg belangrijk omdat geen enkele Wiki een officiële bron is en mensen via de bronnen die wij vermelden meer te weten kunnen komen op de officiële manier over een artikel. Als wij er dus een boek bijzetten waarin niets staat over een artikel, dan is dat dus totaal nutteloos (op WP doen ze dat nogal graag). --Sompeetalay mrt 2, 2011 19:24 (UTC) Trailers *Gelieve geen trailers meer up te loaden op Yodapedia. Ge kunt er ook extern naar linken. --Sompeetalay mrt 9, 2011 16:27 (UTC) *O.k ik dacht dat het geen kwaad kon omdat het een user page is maar ok ik ga het wegdoen.Anubis 1996 mrt 9, 2011 17:00 (UTC) *Ja, echt kwaad kan het niet, maar het heeft ook niets te maken met Yodapedia. Er zijn sites genoeg die trailers aanbieden, dus dan kan je gewoon er even naar linken. Er staan ook links op mijn user page. --Sompeetalay mrt 13, 2011 13:36 (UTC) Categorieën * Kun je gebruik maken van het "alternatieve naam"-systeem bij de categorisering van categorieën? Bijvoorbeeld in de categorie "Afbeeldingen van Even Piell", de categorieën toevoegen als "Afbeeldingen van Jedi Masters|Even Piell". Op die manier komt deze pagina te staan onder de E van Even in plaats van de A van Afbeeldingen. Dit geldt enkel voor categorieën in categorieën. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) mrt 13, 2011 10:48 (UTC) * O.k * Zou je ook niet overal zowel "Afbeeldingen van Voertuigen" als "Afbeeldingen van Schepen" willen toevoegen? Voertuigen zou normaal voor land/water voertuigen moeten zijn en Schepen voor ruimteschepen. Daarnaast als iets al bijvoorbeeld de categorie "Afbeeldingen van Star Destroyers" ofzo heeft, kan "Afbeeldingen van Schepen" wegblijven, omdat die van de Star Destroyers normaal gezien sub-categorieën zouden moeten zijn van de afb. van Schepen. We moeten proberen de categorieën niet te dubbelop te maken om het navigeren makkelijk te houden. Als je zelf nog ideeën hebt laat maar weten, want dit is ook iets wat we moeten uitvinden terwijl we het doen. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) mrt 13, 2011 15:40 (UTC) Jaartallen Even een korte opmerking voor de jaartallen in (voornamelijk KOTOR) artikelen; duizendtallen worden in het Nederlands gescheiden door een punt. Getallen met een komma zijn fracties. Dit is soms verwarrend omdat het in het Engels precies omgedraaid is, maar bij deze even de "heads-up". Verder goed bezig! --Wild Whiphid (Contact) mrt 24, 2011 19:00 (UTC) TCW Season 4 *Ik heb die pagina's verwijderd met die titels van Season 4. Ik heb ook die url gehad en ik kan niets zwart op wit bewijzen, maar dat is véééél te vroeg dat al die episode titels worden vrijgegeven. Normaal gezien weten we maar een vijftal episodes na elkaar. Gij en ik kunnen ook zo een aantal titels bedenken en die dan ergens posten. Dus totdat ze eens elders ook verschijnen, zou ik die dingen laten rusten. --Sompeetalay mrt 27, 2011 15:16 (UTC) Onnozelaars *Als je nog zo eens een pagina tegenkomt, die werd aangemaakt door zo'n debiel als daarstraks, dan mag je die van mij volledig verwijderen en daar het 'Sjabloon: Delete' plaatsen. Je hoeft die artikels niet per se te maken. Want op die manier bezorgen andere onwetende gebruikers ons weer extra werk. Je mag dat artikel maken uiteraard hé, maar in principe is die 'Tyvokka' nu een soort noodartikel. Daarom dat wij minderwaardige artikels direct weggooien. --Sompeetalay mrt 27, 2011 15:31 (UTC) ** Tyvokka is goed opgeknapt, de basis staat er nu allemaal in, en dat is voorlopig prima. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) mrt 27, 2011 16:45 (UTC) Helper Wat is het voor sjabloon? Een bestaande of wou je er zelf één maken? Als ik de syntax niet kan zien weet ik niet wat er fout is, dus kun je dat ergens op een discussiepagina (hier of bij mij) plaatsen anders? Gebruik dan wel even de om het sjabloon af te bakenen, zodat het als syntax op de pagina komt. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) jul 1, 2011 21:21 (UTC) Hey mijn naam is general grievous220 en ik wil graag jou helpen. je kunt me gerust vragen stellen hoor. :) Want ik weet best wel veel over de old republic. (niet alles) groeten general grievous220 (Ps: ik weet niet of jij meer weet als ik over the Old Republic.)